


A Switch in the Heart

by Rochelle_Templer



Series: Inktober For Writers 2017 [31]
Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Mark knows that something is wrong and is determined to fix it....





	A Switch in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Inktober for Writers project. The prompt for this fic was "final".
> 
> This takes place after my "A Trick of the Mind" and "A Sleight of Hand" fics. Reading those will bring this one into perspective.

Mark Sloan was happy. Happy, but exhausted. And perhaps a little concerned.

He had just spent the evening catching up with colleagues and friends he had not seen in a while, some of whom it had been years since they last touched base. Having a chance to visit with so many people he admired and respected easily made up for the fuss he had endured when the awards ceremony commenced and he had been honored for years of work and giving. A part of him was gratified, of course, that his efforts were recognized, but he never did care for the prolonged attention that events like this tended to garner him.

Still, he had enjoyed all the time spent with old friends and new and had enjoyed a filling meal courtesy of a well-catered buffet table. Thus, as he traveled home that night with Steve, he was content.

That is, he was content until he noticed how oddly reticent Steve was.

This wasn’t entirely unexpected. Steve never was much for large social gatherings. He always did prefer small groups or one-on-one company. However, something about his son’s demeanor told Mark that this went beyond Steve’s usual taciturn nature.

“Boy, I don’t think I’ll be able to eat another bite for a week,” he declared, attempting to break the ice. “If I do have breakfast tomorrow, it’ll be toast and coffee and that’s it.”

“The food was good,” Steve offered. “I’ll probably do an extra lap on the beach tomorrow.”

“Want a running partner?” Mark joked. “Although, you’ll have to give me a head-start if you want me to keep up with you.”

Steve chuckled, and Mark had hoped that the conversation would continue on from there, but Steve appeared distracted. Mark thought carefully about what his son wasn’t telling him and soon came up with a few ideas.

“Steve, I do appreciate you coming with me to this dinner,” he said. “I know it probably was a little boring for you to hang around a bunch of doctors talking shop all evening.”

“It ok,” Steve said with a slight shrug. “I did get a good meal out of it. And I got to play another game of ‘Spot the Marx Brothers References’ during your speech.”

“Were they that obvious?” Mark laughed.

“Only because I’ve heard them all by now. More than once.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Mark mused. “The classics never go out of style.”

Steve laughed again and fell silent. By this point, Mark was unsure of how he should proceed. Something seemed to be bothering Steve, but so far, he had given no clues as to what it was. It was safer to just leave things alone and let his son work this out on his own. But then again, Mark never believed in taking the safe and easy way if it was a choice between that and his children’s wellbeing.

He waited until they got back to their shared house on the beach. As soon as they walked in, Mark offered Steve a beer which he accepted. Mark poured himself a bit of wine he had in the fridge and sat down next to Steve on the couch in the front room. He studied his son for a moment before taking a sip of wine and sitting his glass down.

“Steve….”

“Look Dad, I don’t mind going with you to these events, really. I know it’s a big deal and well, you deserve the attention.”

“I know you don’t mind,” Mark nodded. “But I hate to think about you being so bored during these events.”

“Believe me, Dad, I’ve been through much worse when attending events related to the police department,” Steve assured him. “Trust me, cop shop talk can be even duller than doctor shop talk.”

“I suppose all shop talk is boring to someone who doesn’t work in the field in question,” Mark smiled. “And I know you’ve had to listen to it a good portion of your life.”

“Well, there are worse things to listen to,” Steve smiled back. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Dad.”

Mark smiled a little more while his mind continued to work on the problem. Something about what Steve said, about there being worse things to listen to seemed to strike a nerve. The change in tone was almost imperceptible, but Mark noticed it anyway.

It had to do with something Steve had heard that evening. Mark was certain of that. But what could Steve had heard that would have bothered him? Probably not medical related topics. So not something from one of the doctors. Perhaps something from one of the spouses in attendance?

A flash of insight suddenly popped into Mark’s mind. Something he had heard Jesse say to some of the other doctor in attendance. It seemed like a remote possibility, but it was something that always caused a twinge of heartache for Mark whenever he was faced with it.

“You know, Jesse told me a funny thing that happened to him tonight,” Mark said, his tone purposely casual. “Apparently, a couple of the doctors there thought he was my son. I was a little flattered that they thought I could have a son that young.”

“Thanks for making me feel old, Dad,” Steve smirked at him.

“Not that you’re that old,” Mark hastily added. “I just thought…well, clearly, they didn’t know me or you at all or they wouldn’t have made that mistake.” Mark leaned closer to Steve.

“Jesse is a remarkable person and I would have been proud to have him as my son,” he continued. “But as it is, I’m very fortunate to have the son that I do. And not a day goes by that I don’t think about how fortunate I really am.”

Steve smiled and looked down at his lap. Mark could tell that his son was a little embarrassed by the open sentiment, but Mark was also confident that it was something Steve needed to hear from time to time…and that this was one of those times.

“Can you imagine if he had been my little brother though?” Steve chuckled. “There would have been no end to the trouble I would have gotten into.”

Mark laughed as Steve continued to list all the possible ways that Jesse would have caused havoc on his life growing up. The relaxed smile on Steve’s face let Mark know that his son had needed that bit of affection and that it mended that tiny hole that insecurity had opened up in Steve’s heart.

Now Mark was happy again, but this time, it was a happiness that went beyond any one moment or a single rewarding evening.


End file.
